Ancient Language
The Ancient Language was once the main language of Tellius, but was forgotten over time and replaced with the new, modern tongue, referred to as the Tellius Language by Nailah. It is still spoken by many of the Laguz, including Leanne and Volug, as well as Micaiah, who is a Branded. Beorc magic users know some of the Ancient Language, as magic tomes from FE9 and FE10 are written in it. In the game, ancient language text is displayed in a purpose-made font which can be deciphered with a key (see below). Sung passages of the ancient language (such as the galdr of rebirth) are backwards and in Japanese. For translations of the ancient language in both Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, see Ancient Language (FE9) and Ancient Language (FE10). Discussion about the Ancient Language in Chapter 4-5 of Radiant Dawn *'Volug': ... *'Ike': Er, hello. What can I do for you? *'Volug': ... *'Ike': Hey, that’s an elixir. *'Volug': ... *'Ike': Yes, I like them too. *'Volug': ... *'Nailah': Volug, speak out loud. Ike is confused by your silence. *'Volug': But, your Majesty...he doesn’t understand our language. *'Nailah': It’s better than staying silent. *'Nailah': Sorry. I don’t mean to leave you out of the conversation. *'Ike': No, that’s fine. I would have been confused either way. I didn’t know you could speak the ancient language. *'Nailah': It’s Hatari’s common language. I would never have known about the Tellius language if I hadn’t met Rafiel. *'Ike': The Tellius language? *'Nailah': You don’t know? The language we are using right now is called the Tellius language. You call it modern speech, I suppose. *'Ike': Oh, I see. *'Nailah': Long ago, beorc created the Old Tongue. The ancient speech is what we laguz call it. The language was too difficult for the laguz to master, so the language of Tellius was created in its place. *'Ike': Huh. I’ve never heard that before. The only people I’m aware of who know the ancient speech are the heron laguz. I think Nasir of Goldoa said he could read it. Among beorc, only mages know how to use it, and that’s only for spells. *'Nailah': Well, the laguz who live a long time, such as dragons and herons, have all the time in the world to learn it. Beorc probably left the ancient speech behind in favor of the newer and improved language, with the exception of spells. *'Ike': That makes sense, I suppose. Mordecai once told me that the speech lets you avoid fighting when it’s not a good idea. He said that’s why it’s a good idea to know many languages. *'Nailah': Did he, now? Volug, did you hear that? You can learn the language of Tellius with Mordecai. *'Volug': I will...I will try. *'Nailah': He understands what you’re saying, for the most part. It’s the speaking that’s the hard part for him. *'Ike': You don’t need to feel obligated. I mean, it isn’t like I can understand ancient speech. *'Volug': Here, I want you to have this. Um, here...take. *'Ike': Oh, I understand. Thanks. *'Volug': It’s about time! *'Ike': I think I understood that. You were happy that I understood what you just said. *'Volug': I guess you could say that. *'Nailah': Good. As long as you have the desire to learn, words will soon follow. *'Ike': I see. I’ll try to learn the ancient speech from now on, too. Volug, you be my teacher and I’ll be your teacher. *'Volug': All right. It’s a deal. Trivia *In Fire Emblem Awakening, the script appearing in rings around a magic attack are comprised of Ancient Language text. Category:Terms Category:Speech